Foreign
by Moonlight Remedy
Summary: No matter how many times we hear certain words, they always sound foreign.  However, foreign is not necessarily bad. EB


Foreign

A/N: Hello! (Wow, Moonlight, didn't know you could be so hyper over one word. . .I mean, Moonlight _never_ uses exclamation points. I mean, she'll use them in stories but never while writing something like 'hello'...she must be really excited!). This is Moonlight here. Remedy has not been feeling well, so I offered to write her this to cheer her up. It was supposed to be sickeningly sweet, but I failed, so it ended up kind of sweet. Anyway, this is our first post on this account, so hooray us!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers.

"Bella?" Edward called into her room. "Are you ready yet?"

"Go away, Edward! I don't want to see you!"

"What?" Edward was shocked to find himself speechless. It had been a while since the last time he had experienced this dilemma. "Bella, what did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in."

"Edward, I'm fine! You didn't do anything. I just don't want to look at you!" Edward could hear Bella's amused voice easily through the door. However, he still found himself confused.

"What do you mean? Have I offended you?" Desperation was beginning to leak into Edward's calm tone.

"No, of course not! It would just be bad luck if you saw me. So just, leave, now!" Bella's voice had risen now, and she sounded almost frantic.

"Love, I never took you as one for superstitions. I'm sure that it would be alright," Edward began in a placating tone.

"No, it most certainly would not! I may not be very traditional, but this is one thing that I have to insist on. You're the one that wanted to go all out with this!"

"Actually it was Alice who burst into tears and insisted."

"Does it really matter? Just leave! Now!" Bella was now practically screaming. Edward winced and, rubbing his ears, left the hall. She would have to go down soon.

A half-hour later, Edward had found himself sadly mistaken. The only contact Bella had made was shouting for Rosalie and Esme to come into her room. Alice had offered to go up with them, but after Bella had yelled at her, returned to fidget with her sleeves.

Almost an hour later, Esme reentered the room. She directed everyone out the door and shouted upstairs for Rosalie and Bella. When she heard their replies, closed the door behind her and began walking with everyone else.

As Bella entered the clearly, Edward's breath almost caught. Almost being because he was not, in fact, breathing. She was gorgeous.

Bella's often frizzy hair was piled nearly into a bun on top of her head. A veil, complete with porcelain roses, sat gently on top. The wispy lace trailed over her features and whispered against the silk of her gown. The bodice was delicately embroidered with pale beads that glittered against the cream. At her waist, the smooth fabric flowed down her lower body to rest on the grass. The sleeves slid down her arms to meet with her gloves. Around her neck was diamond Edward had given her, held up by a delicate golden chain. Two small diamonds glittered in her ears.

"Bells, are you ready?" Edward heard Charlie whisper in her ear. Bella looked toward her mother on the benches, who smiled from behind her damp tissue. She nodded and, as the music began, started her descent down the isle.

Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella with a kind smile. The two looked so nervous, and he could see Bella's hand reaching for his son's. Edward simply glanced quickly at her, but Carlisle could see the tension slip out of her body. Clearing his throat, Carlisle began to speak.

Bella looked up at her fiance. She shook her head slightly as the word stumbled awkwardly through her thoughts. She smiled slightly as she realized that she would soon be calling her love by an even more foreign word. Husband. Bella watched Edward as Carlisle spoke, managing to tune out what were supposed to be some of the most important words in her life. However, even with her head so deep in the clouds, Bella heard the words come out of Edward's mouth as he turned to her.

"To you, Isabella Swan, I swear my eternal love and devotion. Will you take me as your husband, through whatever trials we may face?" Edward's golden eyes locked with her own. She stared steadily back.

"I do. Now, I'm not nearly as good with words, but here I go. I love you, let me be your wife?" Bella spoke, a crooked grin tilting her pink lips.

"I do." Edward reached his hand forward to cup Bella's cheek. A sniff was heard in the audience as Carlisle spoke the final words.

"You may now kiss the bride." Edward did just that.

Bella reached a hand around her husband's neck as they pressed their lips together. His hands now rested around her waist. As she pulled away, she heard a wolf call in the distance. She saw a few of her guests turn furry and leave the room. Smiling sofly, she pressed her lips against her husband's once more.  
As foreign as the word was, she could certainly get used to it.

A/N: This is Remedy..don't tell Moonlight I wrote an author note at the end of the story...Anyway, what'd you think? I liked it! Hope you did too! Review please! It might make me feel better!


End file.
